


“I can take whatever I want.”

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Prompt Fill, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has a proposal: he gets to surrender control without being judged. Kylo gets to exert power without being feared. It’s a game both of them can appreciate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I can take whatever I want.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eridani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridani/gifts).



> Fill for Kylux Hard Kinks on Tumblr:
> 
> [Hux has a rape fantasy, and I really to mean a fantasy. He never acted on it, for obvious reasons but with Kylo, he's willing to confess his need, and he gives precise instructions.](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/145830142414/)
> 
> I am very rusty at this but I hope that it satisfies at least somewhat.

It was the start of the omega shift, meaning that the block where Hux’s quarters were housed had long since fallen silent. The corridors were dimmed and the windows had turned opaque to help facilitate the block’s scheduled sleep cycle. Unless there was a call to stations due to a drill or battle, it would stay this way until ‘morning’ came and shifts changed over.

But rather than sleeping, Hux was entertaining company - in a manner of speaking. He and Kylo Ren were relaxing after a round of stress relief that had left clothing strewn from the door to the bed. Hux was sat up at the head of the bed with nothing but his gloves on as he enjoyed a drink and a cigarra, the Knight sprawled out on his stomach beside him.

“As much as I miss our little ‘meetings’ when I’m gone,” Kylo said as he idly traced nonsensical patterns onto Hux’s thigh, “I really do enjoy how enthusiastic you are upon my return.” Hux let out a soft snort, hiding the upward curve of his lips with another sip of liquor. He took another drag off his cigarra before answering.

“Careful, Ren,” he chided, smoke curling out of his mouth with the words. “You almost sound sentimental.” The younger man coloured at that and quickly ducked his head, the entirety of his attention now fixed on Hux's leg. Hux didn’t bother to hide his smirk this time.

They fell into an easy silence again. Kylo eventually shifted closer despite Hux’s earlier teasing and rested his head on the redhead’s thigh. Now finished with his drink and cigarra, Hux stripped off one of the gloves that Kylo was so fond of and ran his fingers through his dark hair. The Knight let out a deep sigh at this and closed his eyes, turning almost boneless under Hux’s touch. Hux had never truly expected to find this kind of ease with another person during his lifetime. He had been taught, through action and word alike, to be wary of those who would use him only to toss him aside. It was why he had sought out Kylo for this activity in the first place - the Knight stood to gain little from their dalliances aside from what Hux offered. Their arrangement had started out of convenience but, at some indeterminate point along the line, things had become more than that.

The professional non-distrust that they both wore like armour had been shed, piece by piece, as they saw more and more of each other’s weaknesses. Despite their differences they had found common ground in their faults. When once they would have resented the insinuation, they now rallied together under a mutual understanding of each other’s flaws and histories. This, as well as Kylo’s own peculiarities in the bedroom, was why Hux was willing to broach the topic of a fantasy he had long kept under wraps.

“You’re thinking loudly,” Kylo murmured sleepily. Hux let out a hum and ran a long finger along the outside edge Kylo’s ear, making the Knight open his eyes with a shiver. Hux rested his hand on the back of Kylo’s head. The temptation to continue playing with Kylo’s hair was strong, but he was nothing if not disciplined, and he needed the Force user to pay attention. With a slight pout at the lapse in affection, Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux’s leg as if to anchor him to the bed.

Hux couldn’t help but think of him as an overly large, incredibly spoiled cat at times.

The redhead cleared that image from his mind and focused on the issue at hand. He had thought over what to say about his request over the past week or so, wanting to be as prepared going into this conversation as any other he had gone into. In the end he had realised that bluntness was the best way to go with Kylo.

“I want us to do a bit of roleplay. Namely, I want you to pretend to fuck me against my will.” Hux had come to terms with this particular fantasy decades ago, but he was still prepared for Kylo’s shock. The words seemed to take a few moments to make any sort of sense to him, deep brown eyes going blank and unfocused. After that crept in the confusion, the concern, then a mix of uncertainty and a desperate need for approval. Though Hux had seen this particular array of emotion play across Kylo’s face before, he had never been the cause of it. That dubious honour had previously been only bestowed upon Snoke.

Kylo glanced down and fell into an uncharacteristic silence for a few long moments as he mulled over what Hux had just revealed. Eventually, he looked up at the redhead with doubt in his eyes, one corner of his full mouth subtly turned down with worry.

“Why me?” was the question that fought its way from between Kylo’s lips first. It spoke of a type of trepidation that had Hux running his fingers through the Knight’s hair once more, needing to comfort the oddly fragile man. Some of the tension in Kylo’s shoulders faded away at the touch and Hux gave him a wry smile.

“If it isn’t obvious already, I do find you attractive, and I’ve already come to the conclusion that you aren’t likely to do anything regrettable.” It was as close to saying he trusted Kylo as he would ever come; the words were as damning as an admission of love in Hux’s eyes. Kylo seemed to digest this for a moment or two, staring unblinkingly into Hux's blue eyes. It was like he was trying to read Hux’s mind without the Force. 

Eventually, Kylo gave up on being subtle and just asked, “Why … this?”

“For much the same reason Starkiller Base suddenly acquired a new radar technician.” Kylo’s face pinched at the glib remark, and Hux soothed him with a kiss to the brow before clarifying. “You crave power as much as I do control. However, you shirk away from the fear that such power provides.” Hux shrugged his freckled shoulders. "Constantly being that person is exhausting."

This explanation lit a spark of understanding in Kylo’s warm brown eyes. “So what you’re saying is … you want to have someone else take charge. You want to lose that control but not really. It’s like it suffocates you, sometimes.” Hux gave him a small nod, relieved despite the fact that he had told himself repeatedly that there was no use worrying. Kylo bit his lip and shifted so that he was sitting up with a hand on Hux’s thigh. “I think - I think I could give you that,” he said tentatively. “But I’ll need - guidance.” Hux gave a nod and retrieved his datapad from the headboard. Kylo gave it a sour look; on more than one occasion Hux had cut their rendezvous short to tend to an urgent message sent through the device.

But instead of taking so much as a glance at the reports and messages awaiting him, Hux pulled up a document. He passed off the datapad to Kylo, who took it with a raised eyebrow but looked it over without question. Kylo read the text over a few times before he said, somewhat in disbelief, “You made an actual guide for this.” Hux could hear the relief in Kylo’s voice and felt a curl of satisfaction which only spread when he saw how focused Kylo was. The Force user’s full lips moved with the words he read as he skimmed the admittedly extensive file, eyes flickering over the screen. Hux gave him a few moments before clearing his throat to gently recapture Kylo's attention.

“I’ll give you a copy of your own to review. You also need to choose a date and time. I’ve reviewed my schedule and included a few possibilities at the end of the document.” Kylo let out a short sound to acknowledge he had heard Hux. A fond smile snuck onto Hux’s face and he allowed himself to kiss Kylo’s temple as he took back his datapad. The Knight let out an annoyed sound but gave it up easily despite the pout he now sported. Hux chased away the gloomy expression with another kiss, this one lingering on Kylo’s lips until he received a kiss back. He didn’t have to wait long, Kylo bringing up one large hand to cup the back of Hux’s head. Hux gave a hum of approval before pulling away to speak. “But for now, I suggest we both get some sleep. You can review my instructions more tomorrow.”

Kylo let out a half-hearted grumble and settled down to sleep. Hux ordered the lights to dim before doing the same, resting his head on one of Kylo’s biceps. Kylo’s arms wrapped around him without wasting a second until Hux was held close enough to feel the rise and fall of the larger man’s chest. Hux let out a soundless sigh, eyes slipping shut. Within moments both were asleep.

 

After that night, Hux would have been somewhat liable to believe that he had dreamt it all if not for the occasional message sent to his datapad asking to clarify this or that. The rest of their routine remained as it had been since they fell into their strange version of domesticity - amicable bickering, impersonal audiences with Snoke, stolen moments alone. A week passed, and then two, and Hux was beginning to think that maybe Kylo had gotten cold feet when it happened.

He was in his office when Kylo entered unannounced. Hux paid little attention to the sound of the door locking, busy as he always was fielding reports and issuing orders. Kylo stalked closer, only the feeling of his intense stare giving Hux the impression of his whereabouts; despite how the Force user liked to announce his presence with heavy footfalls and loud words, he had been taught how to move soundlessly when the occasion called for it.

Hux resisted the urge to shift uneasily under the weight of Kylo’s gaze. It sent prickles that spoke of danger down his spine, settling icily throughout his body. The pressure seemed to increase for a number of minutes until finally Hux turned a glare of his own at Kylo, only to be visibly startled by how close the other man was. “What is it?” he snapped impatiently once he had recovered somewhat. 

“I can take whatever I want.” Hux’s eyes widened at that, breath coming a bit faster as the words he had overheard Kylo say dispassionately to so many prisoners during interrogation rang in his ears. A thrill spread from the centre of his body to sit, tingling, in his extremities. This was the phrase he had given Kylo to initiate their roleplay - a way to make sure that the timing was appropriate while also setting them onto the path of their respective mindsets.

Hux waited until he knew that his voice wouldn’t shake and give away the game before he replied, “I very much doubt that.”

The words had barely left his mouth before Kylo was on him, forcing him to his feet with one hand bunched in the front of his shirt. Running on instinct, Hux fought for balance while bringing up his gloved hands to ease Kylo’s chokehold, the ribbed cloth of the Knight’s sleeve providing little traction. He had enough presence of mind to refrain from biting his own tongue when Kylo slammed him into the wall but he could do nothing to keep the breath from being knocked from his lungs. Kylo crowded in as Hux strained for air, pressing one leg between the redhead’s before he could recover fully. The grip on his shirt moved to his throat and Hux sneered at the taller man, defiantly meeting his eyes. “Get off of -”

Kylo tightened his grip, cutting off Hux’s demand. Without loosening his hold he said, voice slow and deliberate, drawing ever closer, “You aren’t the one in charge here.” To emphasise that point Kylo used his free hand to unclip Hux’s belt with deliberate slowness. A strange sensation somewhere between electricity and water slowly filled the air, crackling and lapping at Hux’s skin and mind alike. Kylo smirked at how the redhead shivered and shrank back from the Force even as he removed his hand to allow Hux to take in a few rasping breaths. Invisible hands ruffled his neatly done hair, tugging at his shirt along with Kylo’s strong fingers. He tried to wiggle away from the questing touch but that only served to make Kylo chuckle darkly and lean in closer to bite his lips.

Hux shuddered, hands coming up to push Kylo away forcefully as his tunic was opened to reveal his undershirt. Kylo let out a growl of annoyance and snatched up both of Hux’s thin wrists in one hand to pin them against the wall above his head. Undeterred by this show of force, Hux awkwardly tried to kick at the other man despite the leg between his own. That earned him a backhanded slap that sent his office reeling. The taste of blood flooded his mouth and the liquid lightning of Kylo’s aura intensified.

But rather than bow down and submit, Hux did the only thing he could, pinned as he was: he spat in Kylo’s face.

The show of blatant disrespect made Kylo freeze. Visibly taken aback, it took several moments before he reached up with one gloved hand to drag a finger through the mixture of blood and spit. Kylo stared at the mess, unblinking, before turning his furious gaze to Hux.

Before he could even process that it was happening, Hux was slammed face-down on his desk. Datapads, holoprojectors, and various other bits of technology hit the floor with a sweep of Kylo’s arm. Dizzy from being tossed around, Hux staggered into an upright position as soon as he noticed that he was no longer being held, only for a large hand to shove him down once more by pressing down between Hux's shoulder blades. With a grunt he pressed the palms of his hands to the desk in an attempt to dislodge the hand but there was no use - Kylo had a firm grip on the back of his neck, his hips pinning Hux’s to the desk. Panting lightly from exertion, Hux forced himself to relax and reassess. Kylo wasn’t even really using the Force, there had to be a way to get free - as much as the arousal thrumming through his veins begged him to give in, his pride wouldn’t have it.

Kylo, for his part, barrelled on. He yanked Hux’s belt from its loops and then roughly shoved Hux's pants down his hips with enough force to tear them, eliciting a hissed “you _fucker_ ” from the redhead. With obvious satisfaction Kylo asked tauntingly, “Did you say something?” Hux leveled a glare at him over his shoulder and opened his mouth for a haughty retort only to lose his balance in the next moment when Kylo kicked his legs further apart. While Hux was struggling to keep upright, Kylo grabbed his arms and yanked them back. Hux’s pants acted like restraints to keep him from kicking as his belt was used to bind his hands together at the wrist.

Hux twisted and bucked, but he was starting to run out of steam. While he kept up his training there was only so much exercise he could get into his busy schedule. Hand-to-hand combat - especially when it was so one-sided - was exhausting. He dropped his head to the desk in defeat as Kylo moved around behind him. With his cheek and one ear pressed to the desk, it was somewhat difficult to hear over his own heavy breathing and piece together what the Knight was up to. He closed his eyes to help concentrate only to jump with a small yelp when he felt a finger sliding between his cheeks.

“S-stop that!” Hux’s voice sounded foreign to his own ears but he didn’t get any time to wonder about that as Kylo ignored him and forced one slicked finger into Hux’s body. He bit back a groan at the pleasant burn, just barely keeping himself from bucking into the stimulation. His cock ached to be touched so he rutted up against the smooth side of his desk in a fruitless attempt to find relief.

“I already told you,” and the dangerous tone in Kylo’s voice made Hux’s back arch, “you aren’t the one giving orders here.” The Force was back and it scraped and scratched against Hux’s heated skin, going everywhere that Kylo’s hands couldn’t under his tunic. The ghostly touch caressed and pinched at irregular intervals that had Hux squirming in frustration as Kylo finished preparing him roughly. Without missing a beat he gracelessly shoved in and Hux let out a shout, straining to get away but Kylo was prepared; he dug his fingers harshly into Hux’s hip with one hand and clenched the other around Hux’s throat to keep him in place.

Kylo wasted no time as he set up a brutal pace. Each thrust made Hux’s heavy desk shudder with the force of it, only the fact that it was bolted to the floor keeping it in place. He let out a moan and wasn’t sure if it was from the discomfort of his position or how overwhelmingly good it all felt. He found he didn’t care, too wrapped up in it all.

Hux’s orgasm raced through him without warning, masked by the various sensations bombarding him. He managed to catch the ragged sound that tried to escape him by biting down viciously on his split lip. Behind him, Kylo’s thrusts grew more erratic, grip tightening until Hux’s head began to swim from oxygen deprivation.

“Fuck - Hux -” Kylo pressed down against him, burying his face in Hux’s shoulder as he came. Once he stopped shuddering with pleasure he became limp and the chokehold he had on Hux’s neck eased off. He let out a deep sigh and nuzzled against the redhead’s neck, leaving an apologetic kiss on the bruising flesh before slowly standing. Once he freed Hux’s bound arms he took a step to the side to let the slighter man recover in peace.

Hux pulled up his pants somewhat stiffly; while he didn’t appreciate the mess against his skin, he had to go to his quarters to clean up either way, and this would leave less evidence in his office. His throat ached, as did his lower back, but he could bear the pain - especially since it had such a pleasant memory attached. He felt more sated than he had in a long time, just shy of exhausted from their activities.

“Was that … alright?” Kylo asked hesitantly, unable to meet Hux’s eyes when the redhead turned to him. With a kind smile Hux reached out and carded his fingers through Kylo’s dark hair. Though the gesture was made clumsy by the tingling in Hux’s hands - a result of his circulation being cut off - Kylo leaned into the touch.

“It was better than alright.” Pride and happiness swelled in Kylo’s eyes and he gave Hux a breathtaking grin that Hux couldn’t help but press his lips to. Kylo let out a soft sigh, returning the chaste kiss with a gentleness that he had shown no hint of earlier. Hux pulled away somewhat reluctantly to speak. “If you haven’t anything else to do, would you care to join me in my quarters for a late dinner?”

“I think I would.”


End file.
